Shadows and Light
by KillerDragon
Summary: Rogue conquered her powers – now she can touch. But everything is not as easy as it looks. Then Rogue meets Remy and… first attempt at RemyRogue LEMON
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue me...  
  
Summary: Rogue gets her powers under control. Now she can touch whoever she wants. But there is something holding her back from enjoying her dream. Than Rogue meets Gambit and everything changes...  
  
A/N This is my first attempt at lemon. I think that Remy/Rogue are perfect for each other and so I decided to try writing a lemon about the two. This story is finished. I am in the process of editing it. The last chapter is also a little uncertain. Any feedback is welcome. I will be posting one chapter at a time depending on the responses I get. I would also appreciate ideas on the endings... It will become clearer as you read on, but still the final touch eludes me. Oh, and don't forget the warnings. This story is rater R. It means that if you are easily offended by STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE and LEMON – DON'T READ.  
  
Rogue  
  
Rogue was untouchable. She couldn't have skin to skin contact with another living and breathing human being. One touch and Rouge ended up with another voice in her head and the unlucky soul she touched would be in a coma. She was forced to exist inside her own skin. Wearing gloves and covering every inch of skin with close Rogue was protecting everyone from her 'gift'. Her head was already full of unwanted voices she did not need any more.  
  
Rouge was a mutant. She lived at the Xavier Institute for the gifted with others like herself. Unfortunately for her she was a freak among freaks. Because of her powers Rouge was never completely accepted. Everyone was still afraid of her, flinching every time she came close enough to touch.  
  
Rouge tried to pretend that it doesn't meter. She thought if she convinced herself that she needed any one that it could actually become the truth. It helped her somewhat. The pain of her power and all the memories and voices in her head became easier to bear. The less emotions Rogue showed the less painful it was. Professor X, nor other mutants, who made an effort to make Rogue feel better, couldn't save her from her pain. Rouge chouse not to become close to anyone. She tried not to get attached. She was doing it for everyone's sake. If she stayed away no one would get hurt. Hiding away her emotions helped ease Rogue's suffering. Sometimes, while looking at what others had and acknowledging that she will never have anything remotely like it Rouge's feelings would come out and she would pay the price of locking them away for so long.  
  
In the end, Rogue's emotions became her salvation.  
  
Rogue would practice controlling her powers every moment of her free time, spending as many hours training her mind as she could stand. In the end it wasn't meditation that helped her find the switch.  
  
One night, after an exhausting training session with Wolverine – the only person in the world who came close to understanding her, Rogue had a dream. She dreamed of herself as Marie. She was Marie and eternity ago. She had family, friends and people who cared about her. She could touch. She was dreaming about her past life. Everything looked real...  
  
Marie was in her room getting ready for bed. Her parents were downstairs, watching TV. Her new boyfriend Cody just went home after spending some quality time with her in her own room. Marie couldn't get what happened out of her head. It felt amazing. Everything was so new to her. Her first kiss was amazing. Her second one was even better. After that, Marie lost count.  
  
They agreed to go out to the movies tomorrow. Marie couldn't wait! It was just too perfect.  
  
Life was perfect.  
  
Rogue didn't have time to finish that last though. Her old room wasn't there anymore. Then the realization came. That never happened. I must be dreaming.  
  
The scenery changed. Rogue was surrounded by clouds and thick fog that were suddenly floating all around her. She couldn't see anything past her. There was nothing around her. Everything was dark and quiet – a combination that Rogue did not like.  
  
She could still feel the warmth of the room around her and smell the cookies that her mother just finished baking in the kitchen and the most wonderful feeling of them all –Rogue could feel the touch of another person's skin to her own.  
  
Than the unfairness of it all hit Rogue like a ton of bricks. She will never have that. It was all a dream.  
  
"I didn't want it to stop!" eighteen year old mutant shouted into the distance as if someone showed her the dream on purpose. "It felt so real..." Rogue wanted to cry.  
  
"I want to touch. I want to have a normal life." Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks now but Marie ignored them. She continued screaming into the darkness. "Why me? Why?"  
  
"Because you're strong..." A voice from the shadows suddenly answered. "Because you can handle it..." It was coming from behind Rogue and she quickly turned to face it. She was too shocked to speak. "You can beat it."  
  
The last sounded like a command but Rogue did not have time to think about it. Something was coming closer, Rogue could feel it.  
  
"You don't have a choice. You will ether win or die." Rogue tensed up, getting ready for whatever was out there. "There is no middle ground. Not anymore..."  
  
That's when the attack came. The shadows around Rogue suddenly started moving. The world around her was no longer quiet. Everything was full of noise and the fog was thickening. It was becoming harder and harder for Rogue to keep her cool.  
  
It attacked Marie from her left. It was just a shadow. It was shaped like a human, but it was completely black and the shape of it was blurry. It didn't look real to Rogue. It had a very real kick, though, that sand Rogue flying to the ground from the loss balance.  
  
The shadow didn't wait for Rogue to get up. It attacked the girl again. This time Rogue was ready for it. Instinct from hours of training took over when Rogue rolled away from the foot that was aimed at her chest. Rogue skillfully rolled to her feet and delivered an overhead kick to her shadowy opponent, or tried to. He foot went right through her attacker while its fist solidly connected with Rogue's face.  
  
Rogue was once again on the ground and now the world was spinning and there was strange ringing in her ears. Rogue barely had time to get out of the way when the shadow flew past her with the intent of taking her head of.  
  
How do I fight something that I can't touch?  
  
This shadow wasn't real. But the hits it delivered were real indeed. Rogue realized that her head couldn't take another direct hit. Another punch like that and this fight would be over.  
  
Rogue managed to get back on her feet in time to doge another series of punches. Now, thinking that any attack against this creature would be useless Rogue concentrated on defense. Punch – block, kick—step to the side, another punch--inward block, elbow to the face—near broken nose and a crescent step back.  
  
She couldn't hold out for much longer. There was no way that Rogue could keep up this fight. She lost. She was dead.  
  
Thinking like that, while blocking another punch, Rogue went over all the possibilities in her mind again. If she concentrated on defense she could hold her own for at least another half an hour without being killed. Then, when she used up all her strength there would be no way to defend herself and the fight will be over. Rogue could also attack. So what if she couldn't hurt her opponent. It was a lost fight anyway. What did she have to loose. She never had anything to live for in the first place.  
  
Rogue decided to go for it. One final series of attacks. She would give it all she got and then if she died than so be it. Somehow, the thoughts about this being a dream never entered Rogue's mind. Everything was too real to be just a dream. Too much was at stake and Rogue had no doubt that if she lost this fight she would die.  
  
Gathering all her remaining power Rogue went into the offensive and to hell with consequences.  
  
Rogue woke up with on hell of a head ache, her body felt sore and there was a coppery taste in her mouth. I won. Was the first thing that came to her mind. What happened to me? Rogue felt hurt and disoriented.  
  
Then the memories came floating back, the dreams of her former home and the fantasies of what should have been, then that shadow world and of course the fight. I won. Here memories of the fight were blurry. That shadow creature was a formidable opponent. But Rogue was stronger.  
  
Something was different, she could feel it. This wasn't about her feeling like hammered shit either. Rogue couldn't put her finger on it but something was there. After thinking about it for a moment Rogue decided that getting up and taking a very hot shower might help sort everything out.  
  
After following through with her little plan Rogue started feeling like an actual human being. The head ache wasn't as severe and her sore muscles didn't hurt as much. The weariness was still firmly in place and she could barley keep her eyes open.  
  
Feeling that something wasn't right didn't go away ether. Something was wrong. Something was missing.  
  
Rogue tried to concentrate on the feeling and then suddenly there was a tingling sensation in her skin.  
  
Everything started to make sense. It was her power. That's what it was all about. Rogue realized what that shadow fight really meant the dream took on an entirely new perspective.  
  
I won.  
  
Does that mean that I can touch? With absolute certainty Rogue knew that the answer to this question was yes. She could finally have skin to skin contact without knocking anybody into a coma.  
  
She also realized that now she could turn her power on and off.  
  
She could finally have a life.  
  
Rogue felt exhausted from everything she had to go through in one night. Even her happiness didn't keep her from immediately falling asleep upon reaching her bed.  
  
She would start her new life tomorrow.  
  
A/N So, what did you think? Was it good, bad, absolutely horrible? Tell me. I really want to know. And now I'm going to say what I absolutely have to say – Review! 


	2. Rogue meets Remy

Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
Thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews I got. You are what keeps me going. Thank you so-o much! Here is the next chapter...  
  
Rogue meets Remy  
  
Two weeks had passed since Rogue learned how to control her powers. Her new life was not going as she had planed. Actually there was nothing different in her new life from her old one.  
  
Rogue didn't tell anyone about her discovery. Even professor didn't know. Rogue couldn't come up with a good reason as to why she was keeping her ability to touch a secret, but that did not stop her from keeping it all to her self. She wanted to have normal life and normal relationship with someone. There was nothing in the world that she wanted more than to be touched and held by somebody. She could have it now.  
  
She just had to disclose the truth about her powers and all her dreams would come true. Rogue didn't know why she couldn't just admit it. Now she was confused, scared, surprised, shocked, happy, excited and more. She was used to feeling conflicting emotions and they never stopped Rogue from doing what she wanted and/or needed to do. This time it was different. She had a way out. There was no need to feel sorry for herself or blame everything on her cursed mutation. Even the voices in her head quieted down as if giving her time to sort everything out.  
  
Rogue was very confused. She needed time to think. She needed someone to talk to. Logan left the morning after her discovery and Rogue didn't trust anyone else enough to tell them what was on her mind. Rogue didn't even know what was on her mind.  
  
She was so very confused.  
  
She wanted touch, now she could do it, but something about the whole thing felt wrong. Maybe it was because Rogue did not expecting the control to be permanent or maybe there was some other reason hidden deep in her complicated minds that kept Marie from disclosing her secret. First couple of days Rogue expected to lose control at any moment, but it never happened. She now had a perfect control of her mutation. After admitting it to herself Rogue still did not tell anyone about it.  
  
Rogue desperately needed some time to think. She needed to figure out what she really wanted and what to do about it. She could tell the news to everybody after she got her thoughts in order.  
  
Logan will be so pissed. Rogue thought, sneaking out of the mansion. Luckily for her he wasn't there at the moment and she wasn't worried about the professor. Not as much as she was about Wolverine.  
  
Rogue was going into town. She just wanted to wander the streets, visit random stores and eventually find some secludes spot in the park to think long and hard until everything made sense again.  
  
It sounded like a good plan. Rogue just hoped that she won't regret it later.  
  
Listening to Wolverine in her head Rogue "borrowed" Scott's new bike just to make the trip a little more interesting. The ride was certainly worth it.  
  
After coming to her destination, Rogue left Scott's bike by the deserted hardware store where no one would bother it. The first part of her plan, sneaking out of the mansion, went without a hitch. Now she could dedicate her time to self understanding and meditation. It sounded so much more interesting then it really was.  
  
Rogue took some cash before leaving the mansion. Professor made sure that every student had enough funds to cover all their needs. Now Rogue had enough to rent a small apartment for a month. It felt good not to have to worry about money.  
  
Rogue decided to enjoy herself while she had the chance. After she came back to the institute who knows when would be the next time she could go out. Logan would kill her if he knew and professor probably will not be too happy with her ether.  
  
Rogue blended into the crowd, wandering the streets, buying souvenirs and just having fun. She spend the larger portion of the day just having a good time. It was getting late and Rogue didn't even start on the thinking part of her trip. She wasn't ready to go back to the mansion so she decided to spend the night in the park just like she used to do before meeting Logan.  
  
Passing by the dark alley near her destination Rogue heard the sounds of a definite commotion. Someone was in trouble and Rogue, against her better judgment, went to investigate.  
  
First thing that Rogue noticed were his eyes. They were red on black and glowing with such hatred that she felt hair on the back of her neck stand up. She felt hypnotized by the anger in his eyes. It took all her will power to look away. She could not see much past his glowing eyes. The shadows seemed to cover him like a cloak. The man was wearing something that looked like a trench coat. He was hunched over and realizing the reason for it Rogue gasped. He was hurt and beading. His trench coat was soaked in blood.  
  
"You dirty mutant!" Rogue flinched before realizing that the shout was not directed at her. The man with beautiful red on black eyes was fighting off five angry thugs. They didn't notice her and the wounded man looked angry enough to strangle her, for whatever reason.  
  
"We'll teach you a lesson you mute!" thugs continued yelling. They looked ready to rip the poor, wounded man apart. Rogue couldn't let that happen. Even though the man with red eyes didn't look like he wanted her help Rogue decided to help him anyway.  
  
"Leave him alone." Rogue was grateful that her nervousness did not show in her voice. Every head immediately turned in her direction.  
  
"Go home little girl." Older man, standing closest to her shouted.  
  
"He's a dangerous mutant." The one right next to him, holding a lead pipe, called out.  
  
"Don't worry we'll deal with him." The third thug yelled from the shadows.  
  
"Would you like to watch? And than maybe I could buy you a drink." The dirtiest one of all smirked. Rogue felt a little sick just thinking about what he was implying. She didn't let anything show on her face.  
  
Rogue didn't look at the mutant she was trying to protect. She couldn't risk being hypnotized by his stare again.  
  
"Ah am tellin' ya. Leave him alone." Rogue's southern accent was very obvious now. It always came out when she was nervous.  
  
"Or what?" The older men didn't look like he cared and the other four appeared to be excited.  
  
Realizing that confrontation was inevitable Rogue moved closer to the wall all the time keeping her eyes on her enemies.  
  
"Ah can't let you hurt him." Was all Marie said getting ready to attack.  
  
"Maybe you would like to join him, eh? What if you're a mutant too? Can't have you freaks running around with normal people." The older thug was the first one to reach for her. He was the biggest one of all, with a bear stomach and large hands.  
  
Rogue couldn't beat him with brute strength so she went for the speed instead. Rogue kicked him in the side of his knee, which by the sound of it, broke on impact. Elbow to the face finished the job. Everything was over in less than three seconds. The man was unconscious by Rogue's feet.  
  
The rest of the gang was shocked speechless. Rogue didn't wait for the men to regain their composure. Just like Logan taught her, Rogue attacked first. An over head kick to the head, Rogue was fast enough to pull it off, and another thug was out cold. Two down, three more to go.  
  
Last three thugs were too stupid to think their strategy through. They were too impatient to get to their victim that they didn't even realize that they were getting in each other's way in the mean time. If they waited and attacked on at a time, then Rogue might have had a problem. In current situation, five seconds later, two more unconscious bodies were laying at Rogue's feet.  
  
The final criminal was lucky, or unlucky, enough to actually reach Rogue. He wrapped his dirty fingers around her bare throat. Rogue didn't want to use her mutation to get rid of the last thug. She didn't want his memory in her head. She didn't want to remember all the nasty things he had done, every person he had killed. Before he could squeeze her throat and cut off her air or blood flow to the brain, Rogue locked her hands together and forcefully brought them up. All her training had paid off, Rogue was able to get herself free.  
  
The thug was too surprised to plan his next attack. His hands started to reach for the girl's throat again but Rogue was faster. Taking a step to the left and catching his left hand with her own while bringing her free hand up and through his elbow. The criminal howled in pain when the said elbow broke with a sickening crack. A quick jab to the face ended the fight.  
  
Finally, after the threat was taken care off Rogue felt safe enough to look back at the mutant she fought to protect. His devil eyes were no longer angry and he was intently studying her. Rogue felt shivers run down her spine. This time it wasn't from fear. Those eyes looked like they could see right through her. She was hypnotized again.  
  
"Like what you see, cherie?" The corners of his lips lifted in a devilish smirk. That grin, plus the comment, brought out Rogue's anger that cover her embarrassment at being caught staring.  
  
"You wish!" His French accent is beautiful, unwanted though entered Rogue's mind. She made her way toward the mutant, trying to ignore how he was making her feel. "You're bleeding. Where are you hurt?" Rogue tried to examine him without actually touching the man.  
  
"Remy is touched by your concern, cherie. But Dis' Cajun is perfectly fine. The blood belonged to other men." Rogue was ready to ask questions when one of the unconscious men began to stir.  
  
"Let's get out of here" Rogue was still worried about the mutant she just saved, but he was not in danger of dieing. Then she noticed how pale he was and how unsteady he was on his feet. Without thinking about it, Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist putting his hand on her shoulder trying to help him keep his balance. Just as her hands came in contact with his body Rogues was assaulted by new feelings. She was aware of his body, so close to her own. Her hart beat sped up. Moments late Rogue discovered that the man was heavier than he looked. His weight almost brought her on to her knees.  
  
"Not wasting any time talking, are we, cherie?, "Rogue could almost feel the smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up," now there was no mistaking silent laughter that shook Remy's body, "Ah am trying to help you here".  
  
"Remy believes you," his laughter did not go away.  
  
"Ah know good place where we'll be safe." Rogue tried hard to ignore the warmth of his body next to hers.  
  
"Remy is ready to follow dis femma anywhere." His annoying smirk was still firmly in place. He was probably running a fever his body felt too hot against her own. The contact between them was too close for comfort, but Rogue was not going to pull away. He needed her support and she was not about to leave him. Even his attitude could not change her mind. Then Rogue felt him rubbing against her side. He had to be doing it on purpose. But that was, of course, impossible. The man was wounded. He couldn't help where his body touched hers. Or so Rogue thought. Unfortunately, Rogue couldn't control her own body's reaction to this. Butterflies in the stomach didn't even begin to describe it.  
  
A/N Ok, the next chapter is lemon – the reason why I wrote this fiction in the first place. Tell me what you think... 


	3. Rogue X Gambit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
LEMON WARNING!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter was written a long time ago, well kind of... I just needed to rewrite it to make it readable. The purpose of this story was for me to try writing lemon. Now I finally realize the error in my ways. Lemons are just not my thing. That was one of the reasons why it took me so long. I still posted the chapter and I will finish this story. My estimate is about three more chapters. After that, I will never write lemons again...  
  
I apologize again for the delay. If my block wasn't enough I... kind of attacked the wrong person at the wrong time.... I ended up with tons of bruises plus a dislocated shoulder and a messed up wrist. It was a great fight! The down side was that my writing had to be put on hold... Anyway, here is the new chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think.  
  
LEMON WARNING!  
  
Rogue X Gambit  
  
"You're fine. Stop pretending that you're hurt." Rogue couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. Remy, as the Cajun introduced himself, was perfectly fine. He had a nasty scratch on his upper arm and a couple of bruises but other than that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him.  
  
Both of them were currently sitting in the cheapest room available some hole-in-the-world motel had to offer. Rogue did not know where else to bring her patient to. The word 'institute' entered here mind more than once but she wasn't ready to go back just yet. So, she rented a room from the winking owner, who didn't even ask for their IDs. He even told them not to be too loud.  
  
Rogue ignored him. She had bigger things to worry about. Suspicions were slowly filling up Rogue's mind. Was she doing the right thing? Could this unknown mutant be trusted? Just how hurt was this guy? Was he really a threat in disguise? Very hot disguise, Marie had to grudgingly admit.  
  
Marie decided to follow Logan's example and go with her gut feeling. Her mind was telling her to be careful, but the inner voice insisted that the man with beautiful red eyes was no threat. As usual, when channeling Logan, Marie ignored common sense.  
  
That's why right now, Remy was sitting on the bed, shirtless, dressed in only his black jeans and Rogue was regretting her decision, at least to a small degree. His body was perfectly toned. Every muscle was outlined and the dark golden tan created the impression of a glow surrounding the red eyed mutant. Yep, the view was definitely worth it.  
  
Rogue had trouble concentrating on her task which was to clean out the scratch on his arm. She did manage to keep herself from blushing. Cleaned up his wound and bandaging it tightly with whatever was found in the first aid kit proved to be enough of a distraction. Remy completely ignored all the possible pain that was caused by disinfectant. But Rogue seriously doubted that there was any. The 'wound' was just big enough to dirty his shirt. Rogue still insisted on cleaning it and Remy did not resist. His full attention was directed at Rogue. She felt his eyes follow her every more, sexy smirk never living his face. Rogue was starting to have difficulty breathing.  
  
After finishing up her task Rogue moved to stand beside the window – and away from under-clothed Remy. His smirk widened.  
  
"Why where you attacked?" Marie was looking desperately for something to talk about that would wipe that smirk off his beautiful face. Remy didn't seem to mind the question, so the smirk stayed in place.  
  
"Dey didn't like Remy's eyes." He said simply.  
  
"Why?" the question slipped out before Rogue could stop it.  
  
"You like Remy's eyes, cherie?" His smirk was even more sinister than before. His full attention was directed at now blushing Rogue, who chouse to change the topic.  
  
"Ah have a name you know." She put her best scowl trying to intimidate him. It didn't quite work, with her blush still in place. "It's Rogue."  
  
"Interesting name, mon cherie." Rogue's frown deepened. "Are you makin' fun of mah name?" Remy raised his arms a defensive gesture that caused his muscles to flex.  
  
"Of course not, cherie. Remy likes everything that has to do with a beautiful femma." He was laughing at her, Rogue knew without a doubt. But the butterflies in her stomach were back for some reason.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" putting the unwanted emotions aside Rogue continued.  
  
"Non, mon cherie," he really had the most beautiful voice – the thought slipped out before Rogue could stop it. Control never came harder to Rogue in her entire life.  
  
"Where did all that blood come from than? If it wasn't yours than whose was it?" she was never one to back down from a challenge and staying in the same room with this Cajun without jumping him or killing him was proving to be a real challenge. That thought almost made Rogue smile.  
  
"Remy had to do something before de mutant haters decided to get a piece of him." He didn't elaborate farther and Rogue didn't press.  
  
"So, you are a mutant..." it was a statement that did not require conformation.  
  
"Yes. Does that bother you?" His facial expression did not change, but something entered his voice that Rogue couldn't quite identify. She was too busy choking in anger.  
  
If looks could kill then Remy would have been a one very dead Cajun. How could he even suggest such a thing? He was ether blind or... Then she remembered that he had no idea about her mutation. That served to calm some of her anger and possibly saved at least one life.  
  
"Remy didn't think so," her stormy silence was answer enough for him, "Just wanted to be sure."  
  
That was all it took for Rogue to let go of her anger completely. Memories of all the hostility she had to go through herself flashed through her mind.  
  
"You did not have it easy, did you?" her voice was full or compassion.  
  
"Why so curious, cherie?" That said, followed closely by a heated, red eyed stare and Rogue was back to being flustered. It took all her self control not to blush.  
  
"Put your shirt back on, Swamp Rat." Rogue tried to sound angry. But the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her look formidable.  
  
"You got a nick name for dis Cajun thief already?" Remy slowly got off the bed he was sitting on.  
  
"You're a thief? Why doesn't that surprise meh?" Rogue turned away from him.  
  
"Remy is not just a thief," he was slowly making his way toward her, "Remy is de very best." This was said so close to Rogue's ear that she could almost feel his breath on her skin. He bare skin. No one, in here entire life, dared to come this close to her. Not counting Logan.  
  
She shivered. Strange kind of excitement was building up inside her, and her knees threatened to turn to butter.  
  
"Remy." Rogue turned to face the red eyed thief who was looking even more appealing than before. Was that even possible?  
  
His face was coming closer. It was becoming difficult for Rogue to think.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" cursing herself silently for stuttering Marie tried to stay in control. And that's when he kissed her. At that moment every single though fled Rogue's mind leaving her free to concentrate on the new feeling. The thought of pushing him away didn't even enter her mind. For the first time in her life her deadly mutation was forgotten.  
  
The kiss was magical. It was all Rogue ever wanted it to be like. Remy's lips were gently caressing her own. He was tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. Every movement was slow and deliberate. Rogue couldn't keep the gasp from escaping her lips and Remy took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. He brought Rogue closer by wrapping his arms around her waist and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. Remy's toung was skillfully exploring the cavern of her mouth. Marie was completely swept away by this new sensation.  
  
She answered Remy with passion he didn't expect. All the years of being trapped in her own skin were making it difficult for Rogue to keep control on the emotions these new feelings were causing. So, she didn't. Rogue tried to bring Cajun closer. She wanted his hard body as close as possible to her own. It still didn't feel close enough. The kiss was over, too soon for Rogue's liking, when they both had to come up for air. Remy looked like he wanted to say something but Rogue didn't give him that opportunity shutting him up with another kiss.  
  
Remy didn't protest. He was just as lost in the moment as Rogue was. The way she was kissing him back was driving him crazy. He thought she was beautiful when he first saw her. He expected her to hate him. She looked too perfect to be with a mutant like himself. He had to rethink that statement after she came to his defense. Remy was confident in his abilities. Five thugs were no problem for him. True, earlier confrontation with some weird mutant, wearing a bucket on his head, did tire him out. But even exhausted, Gambit was no match for the five men. Remy chouse to watch the femma. She had two white streaks through her hair and fierce enough to take on an army. She was beautiful.  
  
After the humans were out of commission the woman was by his side, fussing over him in concern. He let her. That's how he ended up in this hotel room with her tending his "wounds". It felt good having somebody worry over him. The feeling was completely new to Gambit. He was used to fear and hostility rather than acceptance and concern that this Rogue was showing. Saying that he had a tough childhood was an understatement.  
  
Remy knew that his life was inevitably changed by this green eyed beauty. After today he will never be the same.  
  
He still couldn't believe that the femma liked him regardless of his mutation. Her concern was proof enough, but he still asked her. Her glare told him more than words ever could. Rogue definitely did not have a problem with his mutation which she was actively proving by passionately kissing him back.  
  
At this particular moment in time Remy couldn't think. He was too taken with the woman in his arms. The only thing that was on his mind was how much he wanted Rogue. All tiredness that he felt earlier evaporated, thoughts centered completely on this beautiful stranger. His hands were roaming freely over her curves while her fingers were tangling his hair.  
  
Rogue was in heaven. They were just kissing – minimum skin to skin contact, and Rogue already felt the most intense pleasure of her life. She also realized with shock that it wasn't enough. She wanted it all. Lost in the passion Rogue almost screamed in shock and pleasure when she felt Remy's mouth on her neck.  
  
Time did not matter anymore.  
  
After continuous exposure to Remy's skillful lips and hands Rogue was ready burning up. These sensations were amazing. She never realized how much she was missing not being able to touch. Now her body was on fire. She was excited and aroused by a simple touch. The feel of Remy's arms around her was something she never wanted to forget. Rogue couldn't wait anymore. Understanding, Remy started tugging at her shirt not breaking the contact.  
  
Being the thief that he was, nimble fingers and all, the rest of their clothes were off with amazing speed. Rogue didn't even notice the absence of her clothes. She was too lost in this magic to pay attention to anything except his lips on her own. Then she felt the heat of Remy's skin pressing against her own. Being held tightly against him, not a stitch of clothing separating their heated bodies felt amazing.  
  
Remy's hands on her body were brining her closer and closer to madness. She wanted to touch him, see him.  
  
Feeling something hard pressing against her lower stomach Rogue finally acknowledged where this was going. She also realized that it was too late to stop, even if she wanted to. Which she definitely did not want to do. Breaking the precious skin to skin contact was not an option. This was what she dreamed about. This was what she wanted and this was what she was missing because of her, now tightly controlled, mutation.  
  
Remy's mouth was trailing little kisses from her throat down to her breast, but Rogue wouldn't let him move anywhere from her. She didn't want the feeling of his body next to her to go away. It was all too new to her, too precious, just being able to touch him. Again, Remy seemed to understand. His hands wrapped around the back of her legs. He lifted Rogue up and on instinct she wrapped her legs around his middle. Remy continued to place light kisses on Rogues neck and chest, occasionally licking a spot he especially liked. Marie was swept away by another waves of pleasure brought on by Remy's ministrations. She didn't even notice when they moved until her back was pressed into a mattress and Remy was on top of her.  
  
He was moving down her body, his mouth and hands never breaking the contact. Rogue was once again in heaven. His hands were everywhere, all at once. Rogue was with him every step of the way, tracing his taunt muscles, his golden skin soft against her wandering fingers.  
  
Tasting his skin all the while keeping him close to her Rogue was not about to let him go any time soon. She liked where this was going. All her insecurities and fears were tightly locked in the back of her mind for later. Now, Marie was free to enjoy the feelings she never expected to be allowed to know.  
  
Then his hands were on her breasts closely followed by his mouth while his nimble fingers continued to cares her sensitive skin. Lower and lower.  
  
She almost went through the roof when she felt Remy's finger entering her wet channel. Slow and deliberate – in and out. Rogue was now feeling a completely different kind of pleasure that had nothing to do with skin to skin contact. The pleasure that was building up in her was threatening to drive her wild. It felt like she was going to explode at any moment. When Remy's fingers withdrew Rogue felt the kind of disappointment she never expected to feel. She was almost ready to cry when Remy once again took possession of her mouth while something hard pressed against her wet opening.  
  
With one thrust Remy was inside her. Rogue cried out into his mouth with discomfort. Remy immediately went still. After a moment pain was replaced by a new feeling. Rogue felt stretched, but slowly all the excitement was coming back to her. Remy's tongue was exploring her mouth while his hands were stroking her nipples. Slowly at first he started moving.  
  
The discomfort was completely gone leaving Rogue free to feel all the pleasure the rhythmical motions caused. Something was slowly building up and the excitement escalating. She encouraged Remy to go faster, her body moving in tune with his. Her hands were exploring the texture of muscles of his chest and back. His eyes were glowing with a fierce light, muscles tight with each motion. Suddenly, thousands of fireworks went out, it felt like flying. Her muscles contracted and she relaxed swimming in pure pleasure she never thought to be possible. Moments later, Remy joined her in the bright island of ecstasy. This was heaven.  
  
To be continued...

  
**Review responses:  
**  
**DemonicGambit** - Hmm... flattering the writer, you say? I  
guess it works. I updated, didn't I?  
  
** annikask8s2005** - Thank you! I need all the support I can  
get!  
  
**J'sremy** - Thanks! But Remy wasn't really hurt. It was  
just Rogues perception.  
  
**Dark Eyes** - Romy is the best!  
  
**Spade** - Sorry for the delay. I will get better.  
Promise!  
  
**Anime addicted** : )  
  
**Jenny11** - Your review has been helpful. I will try to do  
a better job in editing my chapters, but unfortunately my  
language skills are kind of limited. As for positive-  
negative tense screw up, yeh, I tend to do that a lot.  
That's just a difference between English and my native  
language. My brain did not adjust yet.  
  
**Ishandahalf** - Thank you! Sniff Your praise warms my heart... Sniff 

  
**Meg** Thank you!   
  
**roguefan1309** This fic is Remy/Rogue all the way  
  
**Oracale** If you say so... 

Tell me how much you hate it. Review!  



End file.
